1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an optical scanner and an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, US-A-2011-249020 discloses an optical scanner that two-dimensionally scans light, as an optical scanner for performing image drawing by light scanning in a projector, a printer or the like.
The optical scanner disclosed in US-A-2011-249020 includes a frame-shaped member that is able to oscillate around a first axis, a movable section that is provided inside the frame-shaped member and is able to oscillate around a second axis perpendicular to the first axis, a permanent magnet, and a coil. Further, the movable section includes a light reflecting plate provided with a light reflecting section having light reflectivity, a support frame that surrounds the light reflecting plate, and a plurality of connecting sections that connects the light reflecting plate and the support frame at a plurality of locations. The coil is disposed in a frame-shaped member.
In general, when the optical scanner is driven, a so-called dynamic bending occurs in which the light reflecting plate is bent. In this regard, in the optical scanner disclosed in US-A-2011-249020, when the optical scanner is driven, the support frame is preferentially bent in the movable section, and thus, it is possible to suppress the light reflecting plate from being bent to some degree.
In the optical scanner disclosed in US-A-2011-249020, since the thickness of the light reflecting plate and the thickness of the support frame is the same, the stiffness of the support frame is insufficient, and it is thus difficult to sufficiently suppress the light reflecting plate from being bent.